


When Worlds Collide

by StickKiddo



Category: Darwin's Game (Anime), Hitman (Video Games), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime), 天空侵犯 | Tenkuu Shinpan
Genre: Adoption, Asexual, Death games, Family, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Murder, sexless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickKiddo/pseuds/StickKiddo
Summary: School idols are the epitome of purity, love and friendship. But how will that be tested when Darwin's Game enters the school? How will our beloved idols cope with murder? Rina may have to ask her busy parents to help them out...





	When Worlds Collide

Her feet pounded against the bricks rhythmically. The wind danced in her ears, stole the breathless hum from her lips, and cleansed the sweat from her forehead. Ai Miyashita had always loved running, but running to her beloved friends made the day a hundred times sweeter.


End file.
